Since the memory of man runneth not to the contrary, kitchen knives and like cutting devices have come in one principal configuration. Specifically, the cutting instrument will comprise an elongated blade portion having a variety of shapes and sizes depending on a particular use, such as chopping or dicing. A holding device or handle attaches to the blade portion, and more often than not, forms an extension of the longitudinal axis of the blade. Whether the handle is a separate piece which is riveted or otherwise attached to the blade, or is integrally formed with the blade portion, almost without exception, it extends along or parallel to the longitudinal axis from its point of attachment.
The particular configuration described has two problems which are alleviated by the present invention. First, the instrument itself becomes much longer than is necessary or convenient for its efficient use, and, secondly, in most uses, the user finds that he must use one hand on the handle, and the other on the top of the blade in order to apply sufficient downward force to the cutting edge to accomplish the task at hand.
In the first instance, storage and handling of the instrument is complicated by its unnecessary length. In the second instance, the placement of the user's hand in close proximity to the cutting edge, results in an inherent and thoroughly unnecessary danger to the user, whose digits are placed in jeopardy in order to accomplish an otherwise simple task, which should be doable in complete safety.